That Crazy Pop Fizz
by Cartoonerator
Summary: Pop Fizz and Brandon are both washing their large pick up truck, that is until Brandon has a trick up his sleeve to make sure that his cute little beastly lover has such a crazy and amazing day of pedal pumping driving... And that's by squeezing Pop Fizz's butt.


_**Hello! Back again with another story, this one is a birthday request for one of my friends, BeastlyBat93, he wanted a cute little one-shot story about him and his favorite Skylander character, Pop Fizz! And him being a very crazy and cute truck driver!**_

 _ **I'm don't know much about Skylanders to be honest nor I'm a fan of the series since I've never played them but he did helped me out on what the game is about a little bit and who Pop Fizz was and what was his abilities, personality, etc. I also watched the first episode from the Netflix series "Skylanders Academy" which was not bad, pretty good episode.**_

 _ **This is a birthday gift for him from me, hope you enjoy it my amazing friend! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Skylanders belong to Activision. And this story does involve farting and major lead foot driving, don't like, don't read.**_

It was another bright and sunny day in the lands of Skylander, there wasn't much going on, all of the hero's and people of the glorious place were doing their daily needs and stuff. It was quite the normal day most people could say, but this day was about to be a little different for a pair of two.

Both Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were coming out of there house and pulling out a huge truck from the inside of there garage. It was a huge pick up truck Pop Fizz and Brandon recently bought, it was big enough to seat in both of them, it was purple and blue and had lots of dirt on it that needed to be cleaned off from their last run.

"Dang, I didn't expect we get this dirty last night Brandon!" he exclaimed to his lover and walked over to grab a bucket and sponge.

Brandon giggled cutely as he heard the adorable gremlin speak up to him and replied "Of course Pop Fizz! Were always out on the run and doing the most craziest and dangerous things you can expect!" he said as he grabbed the hose and soap.

Pop Fizz chuckled softly, he then walked over to his lover and hugged him tightly, that's something they would do all the time wherever they go, no matter what the situation was about or what they got into, they were hugging like if everyday was hugging day.

"I love you Pop Fizz" Brandon said to his love and kisses him cutely on the cheek and holds him tightly in his arms once he felt the love of each other increase and becoming so unbreakable and invincible.

The pair have loved each other so much and giggled so happily and lovingly towards one another. Pop Fizz giggled and replied back with a loving voice too "I love you too my love" he said as he then grabbed the hose from Brandon and began to spray the car down happily and smirks cutely. The truck began to glisten from all of the water being sprayed on and drip down to the ground at a fast rate.

Pop Fizz smirked as he then grabbed some soap and spreads some on top of the sponge and began to scrub down the entire frontier of the truck, making it shine well and good and removing any dirt and grime from the truck He giggles while in the midst of cleaning before he then felt his butt being squeezed by his loving gremlin lover adorably.

"You really love squeezing my butt Brandon!" he exclaimed before he began to squeeze the love of his life butt too and feeling in such delight. "I really love squeezing your cute blue butt Pop Fizz!" he said in a cute tone before he felt his love squeeze his too.

Brandon grins and begins to squeeze his butt even more and more harder; Brandon always knows what Pop Fizz's weak spot is when he wants him to get crazy and he felt like now was the good time. Feeling so confident and a little crazy himself, Brandon squeezes his cute butt even more and more harder and even gives it a cute slap on the cheeks which then the blue gremlin even more and more of a crazier feeling.

While still washing away, Pop Fizz was trying his best to try not to release his crazy side of himself and continued to wash more. He felt himself twitching every time his love squeezes as hard as he could to unleash his true power.

"My love, this truck needs to get clean and I don't-" he stopped in mid sentence as he felt himself stop scrubbing down the windows of the truck and froze in place. His eyes glowing red and yellow rings over and over again, meaning he just had released his true power of craziness to his love now from the major butt squeezing.

In a matter of minutes he felt himself going so crazy and ready to become a cute petal pumping blue gremlin he could think of "Ahh! Grr! Oh! I CARE NO MORE ABOUT CLEANING IT! LET'S TAKE THIS BABY OUT FOR A RIDE!" he yelled out as he felt himself growing into his true beastly form.

Pop Fizz was all to excited to get this started as he jumped up and ran to his truck and opened the door and put the key in the ignition. After a few failed attempts at getting the key in due to excitement, he got it in and began to rev the engine constantly and then grabbed the gearshift as he shifted into reverse and gently stepped on the gas pedal and grabbed the steering wheel as he gently pulls the truck out of the driveway and turns the wheel as he then shifted the truck into drive and stepped his furry foot hard onto the gas pedal and the kart lurched forward and sped down the roadway fast as he screamed in so much joy and bounced his cute bubble butt on the driver's seat as he pushes hard on the gas pedal, loving the gas pedal so much.

Brandon smirked happily and then felt the entire ground rumble like crazy before shouting "Wait for me my love!" he said as he ran across the street and with a quick jump, he leaped in the truck door which Pop Fizz opened for him. He moved himself around and bounce up and down on the side passenger seat some more and grinned happily and kisses Pop Fizz's adorable face some more as he screamed in joy as he snuggles up to his love of his life even more happily and held him tightly.

Pop Fizz giggles cutely and sees the speedometer at 80 miles per hour and climbing as he smirked and looked down to see his left foot sitting on the floorboard and his right one pushing hard on the gas pedal. He smirked cutely and pushes down harder on the gas pedal and makes such a cute scream of joy as he pushes down harder on the gas pedal as he shifts into a much higher gear and bounces his cute bubble more on the driver's seat.

Once Pop Fizz looked back to his love, he felt more energy than his potions and sodas could ever give him. The more Brandon smiled lovingly at the love of his life, the more crazy he got from just looking at his so cute purple gremlin boyfriend. Within a matter of time, he then pushes his foot down harder and harder on the gas pedal as he was loving the feeling of hitting the gas so much!

Pop Fizz then gasped as he felt himself growling a little as he felt his stomach get even more and more jittery as he had butterflies in his stomach from over excitement. Soon this proved to be more than enough when he then heard a loud POOT! Come from his bubble butt, making him blush wildly as he farted cutely.

Brandon couldn't help but giggle and laugh happily as he began to squeeze his cute bubble butt even more, he always loved squeezing and pressing his love's hot blue butt. "That was so cute and hot my love!" as he continued his actions, the more he did it, the more it made the gremlin so excited and gassy at the same time.

The duo smirked happily and snuggles up to each other even more and grinned happily as Brandon kisses his adorable gremlin lover's cute face over and over again after hearing his love farting. They both felt so much excitement into their heads and bodies and felt themselves so much in love with each other and the crazy gremlin driving down the road and techniques.

Brandon grinned and blushes cutely and reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a pair of blue sunglasses and puts them on Pop Fizz to make himself look really cool as he see him drives. Along with a cute trucker hat that spelled out on the top "Beast Trucker" and pushes his foot down harder and harder on the gas pedal. He wiggles his cute furry toes happily as he pumped hard on the gas pedal and his adorable grin grew as he saw the speedometer increasing and going to over one hundred and thirty miles per hour and climbing as he shifted to a much higher gear and stepped hard on the gas pedal as he screamed happily in joy.

He smirked happily and grinned cutely as he then said happily WHOA! YOU'RE GOING SO FAST MY LOVE! As he felt himself flying back a little but he held on to the seat as he felt more and more happy and ready to get really into the heart of driving and smirked happily as he then began to rub Pop Fizz's cute bubble butt again as he was continuing to pull off more and more cool and amazing speed tactics.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely and smirked cutely and slammed his foot down so hard on the gas pedal, he put the pedal to the metal and pushed the gas pedal to the floor as the gas pedal was vibrating under his foot as the truck was screeching loud as he screamed loudly. He continued to fart like crazy and grunted more and more as he felt his gas continuation, causing his love to be in such love with his Pop Fizz's farts as he was driving down the road even more and more faster before he then pushed his foot down the pedal harder. The truck was hauling ass down the road and going at over 120 miles per hour as Pop Fizz kept his furry hands gripped tightly on the steering and his furry foot was pressed all the way to the floor. He screamed more happily and drove through so many mud puddles and splashing mud and water so high into the air, it fell back down almost like rain.

The more he pushed on the gas pedal, the more he feel his own gas releasing from his cute bubble butt, he loved it so much! It made things more exciting and cute for the both of them.

Brandon grinned even more as he felt themselves going so fast and very quick down the road and continued to feel even more and more excited from the amazing lead foot that Pop Fizz was. Love was crazy for them both, he then hugged him even more and gave another heavy laugh of pleasure from the road and smirked more cutely as he snuggled up to him even more and screamed happily as he saw themselves at now 200 miles per hour.

As they continued their everlasting petal pumping, Pop Fizz spots some places he could give a 'makeover'.They raced into abandoned houses and places and made them crumble to the ground, the dirt made the road completely muddy and thick as They drove onto it, making Pop Fizz fart even more and unleash his gas in the truck, it made things very musky for the both of them.

After that, more and more of his farting occurred, it soaked in the seats under his blue bubble butt and made Brandon so happy and made him squeal cutely to see his love's bottom all across the leather seat and rubbing across. Seeing that made him so happy and full of love, he loved his love's bubble butt so much because of how adorable and perfect it was.

No matter what, Pop Fizz loved the feeling of the vibrating gas pedal under his furry foot and enjoying going so fast down the road and laughing happily and growing even more excited and happy with the events and hugging Brandon tightly and smirked cutely as he snuggled up even more and kept flooring the gas pedal and screaming happily as he turned the wipes on and shifted to the highest gear and stomping on the gas pedal happily he loved it so much.

Pop Fizz giggled even more and smirked and snuggled even more and more and blushed cutely and made a cute noise and hugging Brandon tightly and snuggling him even more and stepping on the gas pedal even harder and harder and stepping on the brakes and gas pedal and drifting around like crazy and hugging him even tighter and tighter and makes even more and more of his cute noises of excitement cutely and kisses him on his cute furry cheeks and stepping on the gas pedal harder and harder and driving much faster.

Pop Fizz felt himself farting more and more of his gas and grunted heavily and slapped Brandon's bubble butt even more as he kissed him even more as well while feeling so much of the loving pleasure down the road.

As they both continued their fast and dangerous lead footed race, they both saw a large destroyed bridge that was held, made of wood and metal, there was hardly anything in the middle of the bridge but the side that both Pop Fizz and Brandon were heading had a big ramp.

Pop Fizz giggled even more and more and felt so much more happy and snuggled up to Brandon as he hugged him warmly and felt so happy and more love for his love and hugging him even more and more and snuggles him even more and more cutely and hugging him even more cutely and kept the gas pedal floored. Before Brandon could say anything, Pop Fizz turned over towards him and pressed one of his buttons in his truck and opened a red big button beside him and turned towards his love and winked playfully, letting him know he's going to attempt to jump the bridge and land on the other side.

Brandon smirked even more and grinned even more as he felt even more excited as he then had a very long and cute lewd grin as he saw the bridge and winked back as he said "Go for it you adorable gremlin!" As he hugged him tightly and continued to keep him close into his arms and licked his cute face some more.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely and grinned lewdly and happily and floored the gas pedal and pressed the red button to full power and the truck screeched and flew down the bridge at top speed as they both screamed happily and drove off the bridge and went fully airborne as they both screamed happily and grew even more excited even more and snuggled up to him even more and growing even more excited at they saw the other end of the bridge and flew towards it. This made him so gassy as he let out a barrage of so much of his adorable farts for his love as he was even more excited than before, he was insane!

Both of them smiled even more as they felt more excited as Pop Fizz then said happily before he grinned and smirked as he felt more and more happy as he then began to hug him tightly as he gave him a cute look and expression as he felt more and more excited and began to feel his cute face against Brandon's for a second.

Pop Fizz giggled even more cutely and screamed more happily as the truck flew towards the other side of the bridge and landed safely on the ground as he let out a victory shout and floored the gas pedal and continued driving like an insane maniac. He kept flooring the gas pedal with all his might and bouncing more in the driver's seat as he stuck his cute tongue out and pumps the gas pedal down so good and hard and wolf whistles at the gas pedal cutely as he loved pushing it so much.

Brandon smirked more and grinned even more and felt more and more excited as he felt even more and more happy as he then grinned even more as he felt more and more as he then snuggled cutely and then let out a victory shout as well and felt more and more happy as he giggled cutely and then grinned as he let out another victory shout as he wolf whistled cutely even more to his adorable crazy lover as he was driving so cutely.

After a huge long journey of pushing the pedal and farting like crazy for his love, Pop Fizz then relaxed himself and felt himself return to his normal and cute fun loving crazy blue gremlin self once again. But it didn't stop how much he loved his amazing and adorable happy purple gremlin lover he loved so much, Brandon was everything to him and he loved him with all of his heart and will always be with him forever. It made Pop Fizz have tears roll from his eyes as he see the love of his life near him and giving him a look of happiness and love and joy their own heart's.

Pop Fizz couldn't take it anymore, he then soon jumped up and kissed his love happily and lovingly and hugged him tightly. He spoke "You always know how to make me the most happiness and greatest yet craziest gremlin ever my love!" As he held him even more tightly to his furry chest.

Brandon giggled even more happily and snuggled up to him even and kissed him tightly and said back "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU MY CRAZY, CUTE GREMLIN! NO MATTER WHAT! I LOVE YOU FOR HOW YOU ARE AND HOW MUCH YOU MAKE ME HAPPY EVERY DAY! I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU MY ADORABLE AND CRAZY BLUE GREMLIN!" He finished while they then continued to hug like crazy and kiss cutely. Despite so much of the mess they made, they didn't care, they were the most craziest gremlins to ever live and they love one another so much and it was fantastic to have such a wonderful life for the both of them and nothing will stop them.

Meanwhile, across the fields, there was several Skylanders looking over all of the destruction all across Skylands and it was a mess. Spyro was one of the Skylanders who watched this, along with Stealth Elf and Eruptor.

"Wow… that's 3 times in one week, maybe the first time was okay but these guys are really crazy and getting on my nerve..." Stealth Elf said while she placed her hands in her face and exhaled loudly as she saw the destruction.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too, how did Pop Fizz become this way?" Eruptor said as he kicked a little bit of debris from the floor below him and picking it up, lighting it on fire when he grabbed it from the ground.

Spyro chuckled softly "I don't know, but all I can say is, those are probably the most craziest and insane gremlins I've ever seen in my entire life" he said while he kicked some debris as well from his feet.

All of the Skylanders watched from the far distance they were at and it was such a great sight to see the two most craziest and insane lovers anyone has ever seen both together and lovers to one another and it made some people's heart's sink with joy. But even though it was fun and cute to see the couple be loving, cleaning up was gonna be a hassle to do and it made every Skylander groan when they snapped back into reality and saw the destruction.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
